1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing an organosilicon compound as the active agent. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organosilicon containing composition for the treatment of cardiovascular and arteriosclerotic disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known that silicon plays an essential role in metabolic processes and particularly in processes which occur at the level of connective and epithelial tissues. J. Loeper et al, Presse Medicale, 74, 17, 865-8 (1966), have shown that the silicon content at the level of the aorta decreases very rapidly with age, and that this decrease, moreover, is associated with the appearance of atheromatous lesions.
The first uses of silicon, in the form of mineral compounds, date from the beginning of the century (A. Gouget, Presse Medicale, 1910, 6, 27). These attempts were disappointing since these mineral compounds are insoluble in water or release, on contact with the gastric juice, an insoluble silicic acid which is difficult for the system to assimilate (M. C. Voroijkov, Pure and Applied Chem., 1968, 17, 399).
More recent studies, using organic compounds of silicon containing the component Si--O--, such as the complex monomethylsilanetriolsodiumorthohydroxybenzoate (J. Loeper et al, Arch. Mal. due Coeur, 1968, 61, suppl. 1, 78 - 80), have shown that these compounds have a preventive and curative effect vis a vis atheromatosis when they are administered intravenously. Taken orally, these products have no effect.
A need therefore, continues to exist for silicon containing compositions which can be administered orally to effectively treat cardiovascular and arteriosclerotic disorders.